


Growing Pains

by AwkwardPlatypus13



Series: Octobryuu 2020 Prompts [4]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Fights, Friendship, Gen, Introspection, Making Up, POV First Person, post Main Story Part 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26906971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardPlatypus13/pseuds/AwkwardPlatypus13
Summary: TRIGGER have just recently moved into Ryuu's apartment together, and everyone is still getting used to living together. Ryuu storms out after one too many fights between Gaku and Tenn.
Relationships: Kujou Ten & Tsunashi Ryuunosuke & Yaotome Gaku
Series: Octobryuu 2020 Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953208
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Growing Pains

**Author's Note:**

> Octobryuu Day 8: Peacemaking!
> 
> We need more TRG living together content. 😞

It was honestly kinda exciting when Gaku and Tenn first moved into my apartment. Growing up in a close-knit, somewhat isolated place with a house full of brothers made living on my own in such a large apartment pretty lonely. Not to mention, IDOLiSH7 seemed to be so in sync thanks to dorming together, and I had honestly been jealous of that. Out of such a terrible position we were being put in, at least I could look at this like a silver lining. Now TRIGGER would be as close as ever! At least, that was what I hoped would happen…

“Tenn, why’d you use my mug?”

“And why would I want to use the mug of a vampire? You probably drain your victims then drink their blood from it.”

“Hahh?! What kind of messed-up thing is that to say to someone, and elder at that?!”

“As if I can really treat you as an elder when you aren’t mature enough to keep your clothes on your side of the room.”

“Those were clean clothes I set down on the edge of your bed for a minute! Give me a break.”

I squirmed on my cushion on the couch, drawing my legs up to my chest and balancing my magazine on my knees as I tried to ignore them. Too late… My peaceful morning coffee time was totally disturbed. “ _ They’re at it again? It’s, what, the fifth time this week they’ve bickered over something petty? And it’s only Tuesday morning! _ ” 

“And yet after that you didn’t even put them away. You just put them on the floor next to your bed and walked off. I feel sorry for your future wife— if you get one, that is. That manager of IDOLiSH7 really lucked out when she turned you down.”

“Why you miserable little imp!”

I guess I had gotten used to having peace and quiet, since I couldn’t take the yelling anymore. Not even my little brothers squabbled this badly. We were supposed to be friends, comrades… My frustration and anger bubbled out of my control as they kept at it, and I shot up off the couch, crunching my magazine within my hand. 

“Would you two just shut up already!!” my voice came out louder and more threatening than I had meant it to.

“Eh—” Tenn stopped sarcastic comeback mid-sentence to gape at me.

“Ryuu…” Gaku murmured, his face whitening.

“I’ve kept quiet about it so far, since I know things are difficult to adjust to, but I’m sick of feeling like a guest in my own home! We’ve all gotta deal with each other, so quit acting like little kids and learn how to get along!”

The words were barely out of my mouth when I snatched up my coffee mug and stormed to the front door. Slipping on a pair of shoes, not even bothering to wiggle my heels into the back of them, I swung open the door.

“Hold on a sec, Ryuu, where are you going?” Gaku tried to run forward to stop me.

“Somewhere where I can’t hear the two of you fighting!” I shouted before leaving and slamming the door behind me. I felt bad for what I just did, until I heard raised voices from within. With a frustrated groan I left my apartment building. 

With the morning air once I went outside came a chill of clarity and regret. “ _ I was too harsh with them, wasn’t I…? Why did I have to let things get to the point that I got upset enough to shout and leave? I really haven’t changed since we became a group, huh.” _

As I mused to myself, I began wandering down the street. Catching glimpses of people pointing at and whispering about me, I realized I had completely forgotten to grab at least a hat or mask before going out in public. Not wanting to ruin TRIGGER’s already fragile image by starting rumors of me aimlessly wandering around the city with a crumpled magazine and mug of lukewarm coffee, I as casually as possible turned around and headed for the nearest park. It was hardly a park, more like just a small pond and a brief stretch of grass with a few young trees, only existing to break up the urbanized city and give solace to birds and other small animals. It wasn’t the ocean, but at least a little bit of water to look at was calming. Spotting an empty bench looking out onto the pond, I slump myself onto it with a miserable sigh.

“Some big brother figure I am…” I said to a duck shaking out the water from its tail feathers. “It was just the same as it had been when I first joined TRIGGER. I was too afraid to speak up and just let Gaku and Tenn search for my advice. Before, I had been too intimidated by how bright they shined to me. Now… I was so desperate to not step on their toes and be like a family that I totally lost sight of my role again. They probably didn’t even realize they were fighting so much. We’ve all been tense thanks to everything else happening in our professional lives. Yet here I am, sitting on a lonely bench to avoid listening to them fight, rather than being there with them, trying to settle their fight and find a solution.”

“Well then why are you still here talking to the ducks and not doing what you should be doing?” a gravelly elderly lady’s voice interrupted my rambling. 

I startled and whipped my head around to look over my shoulder. There was a short old woman shuffling around to the front of my bench. “Ah, s-sorry, I didn’t know anyone was here.”

“It’s fine, I don’t own the park. But move over, I’m old and need a rest,” she waited until I slid over and tried my best to make myself as small as possible. She sat down with a sigh and pulled a folded-up cloth out of her overcoat pocket. Unfolding it, she began tearing up bread crusts and tossing them into the grass for the ducks and a couple bold squirrels. “Well? Why are you still here?”

I glanced over at her questioningly, but it was nice to have a person to talk to. “I’m not sure if I can face them quite yet…”

“Face them? By the sounds of it, those two were too busy fighting to notice you weren’t happy either. Go back there and do your job, put ‘em in their place. Unless you don’t wanna be their big brother anymore.”

“Not at all!!” my voice shook as I insisted. “Th-They need me— I need them…” Staring into my mug and catching the reflection of my own outline, I gripped the handle and smiled. “We need each other.” I got up and bowed to her quickly. “I’m gonna go do my job!” With new determination, I drank down my cold coffee and tossed my magazine in the trash. 

Once I ran back to my apartment, I hesitated at the door, listening hard for any signs of Gaku and Tenn fighting. There was nothing, so I planned out my initial apology and began opening the door. I was barely in the room as words began spilling out of my mouth. “Gaku, Tenn, I’m sorry I ran off—”

“Ryuu!!” both Gaku and Tenn called out. They were right in front of the door, wearing their coats.

“We were about to head out to look for you!” Gaku said as he pulled on my arm to get me fully in the house.

“Y-You were?” I was a bit shocked at how relieved even Tenn looked to see me again as he shut the door and pushed on my back until I walked out of my shoes.

“Of course we would. It was Gaku’s...and my...fault that you got mad enough to leave.”

“Listen, guys, I—”

“The two of us talked while you were gone,” Gaku kept talking, gesturing to me to sit and listen. “We shouldn’t have been been fighting so much over stupid stuff.”

“Especially when technically we are the guests here,” Tenn added, looking at me steadily and earnestly.

“Tenn...and I...have been taking advantage of your patience and kindness, so…”

“If there are any rules you wish to set, or if you need to yell at us again, I give you full permission to.”

I looked between the two of them, totally shocked. A smile showed up on my face, and all I could do was pull the two of them into a hug. 

“Ryuu, let g—” Tenn stopped protesting and let me hug him as much as I wanted.

Pulling back a bit, I sheepishly say, “I-I won’t yell at you any more, and I’m sorry I did. But I do have a few rules to ask you to follow. Like, no more fighting over each others’ stuff; we share things now.”

“Seriously?” Gaku tried to question, but looking at Tenn’s icy glare and my concerned expression, he conceded. “Alright, fine…”

“And no more keeping close eye on who invades who’s part of the house.”

Tenn grumbled a moment then nodded.

Feeling another wave of emotion, I hugged them tighter and declared, “I love you guys!”


End file.
